Tang Mo
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Tang Mo stammt aus Thailand und lebt seit 2006 im Taronga Zoo in Sydney (Australien). Aufenthalt in Thailand Tang Mo wurde etwa 1999 in Thailand geboren. Im koordinierten Zuchtprogramm der australischen Zoos in Sydney (Taronga-Zoo) und Melbourne war sie eine der Elefantenkühe, die in Abstimmung mit der thailändischen Regierung, aber unter Protest und rechtlichen Schritten gegen diese Maßnahme für die Überführung von Thailand nach Australien bestimmt wurden. Wegen der Widerstände zog sich die Ausfuhr einige Zeit hin, die die Elefanten - sieben Kühe und der Bulle Gung - in einer Quarantänestation nahe Bangkok verbrachten. Zuvor soll Tang Mo in einem Elefantencamp in Surin gelebt haben. Überfahrt nach Australien Schließlich wurden die acht Elefanten mit dem Flugzeug auf die Kokosinseln gebracht, wo sie erneut einige Monate in Quarantäne gehalten wurden. Die Kokosinseln im Indischen Ozean sind australisches Außengebiet und liegen südwestlich von Sumatra. Von dort reisten die Tiere im November 2006 weiter nach Australien. Während die Kühe Dokkoon, Kulab und Num-Oi in den Zoo Melbourne reisten, erreichte Tang Mo zusammen mit dem Bullen Gung und den Kühen Thong Dee, Porntip und Pak Boon am 02.11.2006 den Taronga-Zoo, wo einige Jahre zuvor eine neue Elefantenanlage errichtet worden war. Die beiden letzten Bewohner, der Bulle Heman+ und die Kuh Burma, waren schon im Vorjahr an den Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo abgegeben worden, der ebenfalls von der Taronga Society geführt wird. Tang Mo als "Tante" 'Für Luk Chai und Pathi Harn' thumb|300px|right|Mud wallow playtime with Tang Mo Während die Planungen des Zuchtprogramms auch die künstliche Befruchtung einiger Kühe vorsah, gab es mit Gung auch einen sehr jungen, aber schon zuchtfähigen Bullen, der durch das Decken der Kühe Thong Dee und Pak Boon erste Zuchterfolge aufweisen kann. Beide bekamen Nachwuchs, und sein Sohn Luk Chai wurde das erste Elefantenbaby, das in Australien geboren wurde. Tang Mo war als Beobachterin bei der Geburt in der Nähe, und es wurde im Zoo vermutet, dass sie bereits bei früheren Elefantengeburten zusehen konnte. Als erste Kuh wurde Tang Mo der jungen Mutter und dem Kalb zugeführt und hat ihre Aufgabe als "Tante" gegenüber dem kleinen Bullen gut angenommen. Sie zeigte große Interesse an dem Kalb und unterstützte seine Mutter bei der Fürsorge. Ähnliches gilt wohl auch für den kleinen Pathi Harn. Sie wird als beste Freundin von Thong Dee bezeichnet. 'Für Tukta' Auch nach der Geburt von Tukta, der Tochter von Pak Boon, war sie eine der eifrigen Tanten und kümmerte sich gut um den jüngsten Nachwuchs in Sydney und schützte die kleine Elefantin auch vor ihrem Schützling Luk Chai, der im Gegensatz zum kleinen Bullen Pathi Harn ein wenig zu ungestüm im Umgang mit seiner Halbschwester war. Merkmale, Charakteristik Tang Mo ist die jüngste unter den Kühen in Sydney, die aus Thailand importiert wurden. Sie gilt als sehr intelligent und interagiert intensiv mit den Pflegern, die sie im direkten Kontakt halten. Tang Mo ist hoch gewachsen und weist keine rosa Pigmentflecken auf. Sie hat einen Knick im Schwanz und einen schmalen Rüssel. Zuchtbemühungen Es wird von einer schwierigen Beziehung zwischen Tang Mo und Gung berichtet, die bislang verhinderte, dass es zur Zucht mit Tang Mo gekommen ist. Demnach soll sie noch in Thailand sehr an ihm interessiert gewesen sein, er aber habe noch kein sexuelles Interesse an ihr gehabt. Erst mit Eintritt seiner Geschlechtsreife sei dieses gewachsen, nunmehr aber wurde er von Tang Mo abgewiesen, so dass auch die späteren Zusammenführungen der beiden keine Zuchterfolge erbrachten. Schließlich wurde entschieden, Tang Mo mit Gungs Sperma künstlich zu befruchten mit Unterstützung von zwei deutschen Experten (vermutlich vom Leibniz-Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung in Berlin). Im Mai 2012 wurde schließlich verkündet, dass Tang Mo trächtig sei. Allerdings haben die späteren Untersuchungen eine Trächtigkeit nicht mehr bestätigt. Weblinks *Tang Mo - 'Watermelon', Porträt von Tang Mo auf der Zoohomepage www.taronga.org.au. *Tang Mo at Taronga Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Baby elephant delights zoo crowd with debut, Bericht zur Geburt von Luk Chai auf www.theaustralian.com.au. *Calf Takes First Steps Outside Barn, Nachricht von der Eingewöhnung Luk Chais und Tang Mos Rolle dabei auf www.taronga.org.au. *United with the whole herd, Mitteilung über die Zusammenführung von Tukta mit Tang Mo und den anderen Kühen auf westernplainszoo.com.au. *To public knowledge, Beitrag von Axl zu einer möglichen Schwangerschaft von Tang Mo auf www.zoochat.com. *Tang Mo says hello to her keeper, Video von Tang Mo auf www.youtube.com. *Tang Mo and Gung: it's complicated, Artikel zur ersten Tragzeit von Tang Mo auf news.ninemsn.com.au. *How is Tang Mo's pregnancy progressing?, Nachricht zur (beendeten?) Trächtigkeit von Tang Mo auf www.facebook.com (vgl. auch Tang Mo not pregnant). Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Taronga Zoo Sydney